


Poisonous Blossoms

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Doctor fusses over his two companions after they got into a tight situation...





	Poisonous Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Doctor Who, Nine/Rose/Jack, sick](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/5885.html?thread=382717#cmt382717)

The three of them, Jack, Rose and then the Doctor, scurried into the TARDIS, fairly falling all over each other, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the surface of the planet as they could.

"Told you not to get too close to those Virdectan lilies!" the Doctor yelled, elbowing the door shut behind them.

"They smelled as nice as they looked; just wanted to get a closer look," Rose argued, already starting to shake from the toxic pollen.

"Makes two of us," Jack said, slumping on the floor.

"*You* should've known better, Jack, with all yer travellin'," the Doctor snapped, hitting switches to send the TARDIS into the Time Vortex, then stooping to scoop up his two companions by the arms before bustling them up the stairs and along the corridor. "Rose's still new to all this."

"Been to enough planets," Rose mumbled.

"Not enough to know about Vridectan lilies," the Doctor said, bundling them into the med bay. He helped Rose onto one of the beds, while Jack struggled onto the other.

"Whuh's gonna 'appen?" Rose slurred as the Doctor darted for the medcabinet, grabbing an IV bag from a shelf.

"Nothin': got the anti-toxin meds at hand; get you cleaned up fast," the Doctor said, slinging the medbag from an IV stand by Rose's bed.

"Might wanna toss me one 'fore I start breakin' out in spots," Jack mumbled, already flopped on the other bed in the medbay.

"Why don' you 'ave one?" Rose asked, trying to sit up before the Doctor pushed her down onto the bed.

"Don't need one," the Doctor said, scurrying back to the medcabinet and finding an IV bag which he tossed to Jack. "Already immune to the stuff, been exposed before."

"Time Lord specialty?" Jack muttered, uncovering the cannula on the medbag and slipping it into a vein in his arm.

"Sumthin' like that," the Doctor said, hanging up Rose's IV and inserting the cannula into her arm.

"Whuh's thiss stuff do?" Rose asked.

"Anti-toxin: cancels out the pollen," the Doctor said.

"Couple hourss, wull be right's rain," Jack slurred, leaning his head back on his pillow, holding the bag above his head. The Doctor approached and took the bag from him, hanging it up. "Bad headaches f'r a few days."

"Tha' all?" Rose asked, looking to the Doctor.

"Worst that'll happen, wunce I got this stuff into y'," the Doctor said, putting a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Hey, no hand on th' shouller f'r me?" Jack retorted.

"Keep out o' harm's reach and I will," the Doctor shot back, but Rose, even in her befuddled state, could see the way the Doctor glanced at Jack, with concern in his storm-blue eyes....


End file.
